


Finnian: Love

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Finnian has had a terrible past, but he was rescued by the Head Butler of Phantomhive Manor. Now, he can run and play, and be a child, even if he is a young adult. And he has finally found a family, and love in each of the members of that family. Celebration of Finny's love for life.Part of the series Feelings: A Series of One-Shots series.





	

 

LOVE

There was a bit of a flurry before the storm moved in. Finny stood staring at the snow as it gathered and sighed as it continued and Mister Sebastian had told him not to go out. Not yet. Finny clung to that last part - not yet.

The boy moved through the house, curiously just walking around and not aiming for anything to fix. He loved the house. The Manor. The grounds. The beauty of being able to go out and enjoy the fresh air - no one stopping him, locking him up, making him sleep. He shook his head as he paused and looked at the blanketed front entry. He hated thinking of the past. He hated to think of being alone. Of not being able to do anything on his own. Always being told that he was doing his job. The world was not ready for him. Not yet.

And he waited. Until Mister Sebastian found him among the rubble. In the fire. In the mess he had made when the doctor wasn't careful, and he got out. He got out and wanted to run and play - his muscles ached to be used in some way. And Mister Sebastian ran with him. He let him run fast and slow, and look at the trees, at the sky. Stars. Moon. Little pricks in the fabric of the sky.

"Finnian," Mister Sebastian now called. Finny turned and smiled at the tall dark haired man who smiled back. "I have been looking for you. The young master wants to go sledding in the back hills. The staff is coming, so we are waiting on you."

"Oh I am so sorry, Mister Sebastian! I know I am not normally here in the main house, always downstairs in the kitchen with Bard or upstairs and I didn't mean to make you worried!"

He took a deep breath and casted his eyes downwards. He felt horrible. But the steady hand of Mister Sebastian laid on his shoulder and he ventured a glance back at the man.

"Slow down Finnian, you are not needing to rush. We are only now gathering so you are not holding us up. I wanted to find you sooner, but the young master was rather demanding in his clothes." He smiled and Finny found himself sharing the same knowing smile; the young master asked him to change things sometimes too.

"I'll grab my coat!"

And he sprinted up the back stairs, to his room. A room he didn't have to share. A room of his own. He grabbed the winter coat that the young master had given him that Christmas, a few weeks ago, and pulled it on slowly, making sure not to rip it as he smoothed it over his normal clothes. The lining was soft and he liked to run his hands over it. The pockets were also lined in the same soft fabric and he stuck his hands in the deep pockets and ran down the stairs to the great hall. There stood the young master and Mister Sebastian, talking, and soon Bard came from the kitchen, his own winter coat on. Mey-Rin came from the opposite stairs and Finny smiled; she was graceful even if she did fall all the time. She snuck him sweets at night when they played cards. And her eyes were really kind.

Soon the Phantomhive staff was gathered and Mister Sebastian lead them outside, and Tanaka was pulling up the large carriage. Finny helped load the sleds and boxes of food that Bard had carted up from the kitchen. Finny sat beside Bard, his best friend, and breathed in and out, making little smoke rings as best as he could. He laughed as Bard joined and the older man lit his cigarette and made perfect smoke Os. Finny poked them out of the sky and laughed. Everyone was talking and laughing. Finny felt at home in the carriage, surrounded by his family.

"Mister Sebastian?" he asked as he finished unloading the carriage and Bard grabbed the sleds.

"Yes, Finnian?"

"Can we run?"

He watched as the man turned and once more smiled down at him. "Let me tell the young master and we can. I do love a good foot race."

"And we can make angels in the snow?"

Mister Sebastian laughed and pulled him into a small embrace. "Yes, we can do that as well. I do love a good snow angel."

Finny was laughing as he raced around the trees, the dead branches and fallen logs making him duck and leap, or simply bluster through. He saw Mister Sebastian running a few yards away from him and yelled at him as he darted around a boulder. Finally, they stopped, Finny gasping for air and his cheeks hurt from laughing so much.

"Why do I always like this so much, Mister Sebastian?" he asked as they sat on a rock and looked over the river at the bottom of the sledding hill.

"I believe, Finnian, it is because you have found things you love doing and a family who loves you. You are very important to everyone of us." He smiled and handed him a food box. "And I too have found my family as well. So we are both very loved."

"Love."

"Love," Mister Sebastian echoed.

Finny went to bed that night, his arms around the coat the young master gave him and the smile that his loving family always shared.


End file.
